Peu importe l'endroit
by The New Donatello
Summary: Une patinoire, un café, un parc d'attraction, des jolies rues illuminées par la magie de Noël, un appartement... peu importe l'endroit. OS - YAOI - HIJACK.


**Hey hey !**

Je (re)poste cet OS Hijack que j'ai écrit il y a quelques temps maintenant et que j'avais enlevé du site à un moment donné.

\- J'indique de nouveau que c'est un YAOI, donc cela traite d'une relation entre hommes, résultat les homophobes ne sont pas les bienvenus.

\- Les personnages d'Harold et de Jack appartiennent à Dreamworks, seule l'histoire est de moi.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

« - Et merde !

\- Un problème ?

\- Non. »

Ah, Jack et sa fierté légendaire. Il venait pourtant de s'enfoncer le pied dans une énorme flaque de boue, donc, si, d'une certaine manière, il avait un problème. Un gros, même. Comme s'il allait se pointer à son entretien d'embauche comme ça. En plus, il était déjà en retard. Et voilà qu'un crétin lui demandait s'il avait un « problème ».

« - Bon, admettons que je mette dix minutes pour retourner chez moi et 25 minutes pour me rendre à mon entretien, je serai en retard d'exactement… 40 minutes. »

Décidant que ce n'était pas possible de repasser chez lui, il tenta tout de même sa chance pour aller au fameux entretien. Son charisme naturel ferait le reste.

*OoOoO*

« - Bon, comme ça c'est fait. »

Complètement dépité par son échec cuisant (il n'avait même pas pu rencontrer le type qui _aurait dû_ l'embaucher), il jeta tout de même un dernier regard au guichet où il _aurait dû_ se trouver. Un jeune homme qui devait bien avoir une vingtaine d'années s'y trouvait désormais, à la place qui normalement _aurait dû_ lui revenir.

« - Héhé, toi tu vas pas rester longtemps… »

En dehors du fait qu'il avait un ego surdimensionné, Jack était également un gros farceur. Généralement, ça ne faisait rire que lui, mais bon, c'était déjà ça, pensait-il. Le fait est qu'il avait jeté son dévolu sur le vendeur de ticket de patinoire, afin qu'il se fasse virer et que _sa place_ lui revienne (de droit).

« - Bonjour !

\- Bonjour, combien de tickets ?

\- Vous ne me demandez même pas si je vais bien ? Pas très poli, tout ça, je vais aller en parler à votre directeur !

\- …Quoi ? Oh, je vois, vous êtes l'inspecteur du travail ?

\- L'inspecteur du travail ?

\- Inutile de le cacher, j'ai bien compris, vous savez… seulement, mon patron ne m'a pas donné votre nom, malgré le fait qu'il m'ait prévenu de votre visite… vous êtes ?

\- Jack Frost. Inspecteur du travail, donc.

\- Bienvenue Monsieur. Vous souhaitez inspecter la cabane peut-être ?

\- Oui, évidemment, je comptais d'ailleurs vous le demander. »

Se tenant droit comme un piquet (c'est comme ça que se tiennent les inspecteurs, non ?, se dit-il), Jack regarda tous les recoins de la cabane et s'écria :

« - Là, il y a un rat crevé !

\- Comment ? Mais non, c'est un papier de gâteau que j'ai mangé avant votre arrivée… comme il n'y avait pas de poubelle, je l'ai mis ici, mais je-

\- Pas d'excuse ! Une sanction ! Mauvaise hygiène ! »

Pendant que le jeune homme du guichet regardait Jack avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, ce dernier reprit la parole, afin d'expliquer à l'employé qu'il fallait désormais inspecter la patinoire.

« - Allez-y, je vous en prie.

\- Enfilez des patins et venez avec moi, c'est la règle.

\- Comment ? Mais, je dois rester ici, je travaille !

\- Votre chef est au courant, mon bon, ne vous inquiétez donc pas !

\- Euh, dans ce cas…

\- À ce propos, vous ne m'avez pas donné votre nom.

\- Le chef ne vous l'a pas donné ? C'est étonnant…

\- Votre nom ?

\- Harold Haddock, Monsieur. »

Pendant que Jack enfilait ses patins, Harold, lui, avait plus de mal.

« - Vous n'y arrivez pas mon jeune ami ? Besoin d'aide, peut-être ?

\- En fait, je suis très mauvais en patinage. Et ça me prend un temps fou pour mettre un de ces trucs…

\- Deuxième sanction ! Vous ne connaissez absolument rien sur le patinage, alors que vous travaillez dans une patinoire ! Ridicule ! »

Tandis que Jack aidait Harold à enfiler ses patins, le chef de ce dernier se trouvait désormais devant le guichet, maintenant vide, où il était censé attendre la visite du _véritable_ inspecteur du travail, Monsieur Sable. Le dit inspecteur était justement en train d'arriver vers lui.

« - Monsieur Sable ?

\- C'est moi-même.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, le jeune homme qui travaille ici a dû s'absenter un moment. En attendant, je vous propose d'aller inspecter la cabane et les équipements de la patinoire.

\- Faisons cela. »

Alors que l'inspecteur du travail et le chef d'Harold se rendaient progressivement vers l'endroit où Harold se trouvait avec Jack, le _faux_ inspecteur du travail était sur le point de se lancer sur la glace.

« - Mmm… tout me parait bien… mais il faudrait que vous veniez patiner désormais, vous devez m'accompagner partout où je vais.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne savais pas patiner.

\- Lancez-vous ou je dirais à votre chef que vous n'êtes qu'une mauviette. »

Commençant à être sérieusement agacé par les propos de ce Jack, le jeune homme posa un pied sur la surface glacé, avant de s'étaler de tout son long sur cette dernière. Ce ne fut que lorsque Jack explosa de rire qu'Harold se décida à riposter.

« - Bon, écoutez, je vais vous dire une chose. La vérité, c'est que je sais très bien que vous n'êtes pas inspecteur du travail. Je connais le nom de ce monsieur, et c'est Sable, pas Frost. Je vous ai eu. Maintenant dites-moi ce que vous voulez vraiment.

\- Irrespect total de l'inspecteur du travail, une sanction de plus !

\- Pourquoi continuez-vous, au juste ? Je vous ai dit que je vous avais découvert.

\- De toute façon, vous êtes étalé sur la glace, sans pouvoir vous relever, je ne vois pas ce que vous pourriez faire. J'ai largement le temps de m'enfuir !

\- Qui êtes-vous ? »

La voix du patron d'Harold résonna comme un écho dans la patinoire. Les quelques patineurs lui jetèrent quelques regards curieux, avant de reprendre leur huit glacé.

« - C'est mon chef. Trop tard pour vous enfuir ?

\- Vous, que faites-vous là ? Vous êtes censé travailler, pas patiner !

\- Navré, Monsieur, mais cet homme se faisait passer pour l'inspecteur du travail et-

\- Le seul inspecteur du travail, c'est moi ici !

\- Vous êtes viré ! C'est n'importe quoi, le personnel va s'amuser au lieu de travailler… jamais vu ça… pardonnez-moi, Monsieur Sable, sans doute un de ses amis.

\- Quoi, non ! Ce n'est pas un ami, c'est un idiot qui s'est fait passer pour l'inspecteur du travail ! Je lui ai simplement joué un tour, je pensais vous le livrer ensuite !

\- Me _livrer_?

\- Oh vous, la ferme. »

Profondément agacé, Harold essaya tant bien que mal de se lever, sans y parvenir.

« - Besoin d'aide ?

\- De vous, certainement pas. Mademoiselle ! Pouvez-vous… »

Ayant compris, la demoiselle en question l'aida à se relever et le jeune homme repartit en direction des vestiaires, sous le regard de Jack, qui se décida ensuite à le suivre.

« - Donnez-moi vos patins et fichez le camp d'ici !

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de vous, vous ne travaillez plus ici, il me semble !

\- C'est de votre faute, tout ça ! Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête au juste ?

\- Ce job était à moi ! À cause d'une stupide flaque de boue, je suis arrivée en retard, mais sinon, c'est à moi qu'aurait dû revenir ce boulot !

\- Vous plaisantez ? Vous avez fait tout ça dans l'espoir que je sois viré ? »

Inspirant un grand coup, Harold décida de laisser tomber l'affaire et sortit des gradins afin de retrouver l'animation des rues de la ville. Alors qu'il commençait à marcher en direction de chez lui, Jack le rattrapa.

« - Eh attendez une minute !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore ?

\- Ça vous dirait un café ? Pour me faire pardonner.

\- Vous plaisantez, j'espère ? Je n'ai plus envie de vous voir, laissez-moi en paix. »

Vexé par les mots du jeune homme, Jack décida qu'il n'allait décidément pas se laisser faire. Après tout, il était Jack Frost. Et Jack Frost obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Or, là, ce qu'il voulait, c'était prendre un café avec Harold, qui était, ma foi, plutôt séduisant.

*OoOoO*

« - Touché !

\- Hey ! »

Jack venait de lancer une boule de neige sur la tête du jeune homme. Un large sourire s'étendait désormais sur le visage de Jack, tandis que le jeune homme en question, lui, ornait plutôt une expression blasée.

« - Vous êtes idiot.

\- Je vous offre un café _et_ un cookie. J'ai deux choses à me faire pardonner, à présent.

\- Non. »

Tandis qu'Harold continuait de marcher, Jack réfléchissait à une nouvelle ruse. Soudain, le brun se retourna pour lui parler, à son grand étonnement.

« - Je ne prendrais un café avec vous que si vous réussissez à me faire récupérer mon boulot. J'en ai besoin de ce job, c'est… important. »

Jack ne répondit rien, se contentant de faire volte-face et de retourner vers la patinoire. Harold le regarda d'un regard étonné et finit par le suivre. Une fois devant l'inspecteur et l'ancien chef d'Harold, Jack prit la parole.

« - Messieurs. Veuillez m'excuser, mais tout est ma faute. J'ai fait semblant d'être un inspecteur du travail pour pouvoir faire en sorte qu'Harold soit viré et que je puisse enfin récupérer le travail qui _m'était normalement_ destiné.

\- Le travail qui vous était normalement destiné ? Vous plaisantez ?

\- J'en suis navré. Maintenant, si vous pouviez réengagez cet homme, ce serait pour moi une manière de me racheter.

\- Je ne crois pas un mot de ce que vous venez de me dire ! Et vous [désigne Harold], vous devriez avoir honte de demander à votre ami de faire cela ! C'est ridicule ! Bon sang, les jeunes de nos jours ! »

Exaspéré, Harold repartit dans le sens contraire, suivit de Jack.

« - J'aurais essayé. J'ai mis ma fierté de côté, rien que pour vous. Alors je mérite bien un café…

\- Et ensuite, vous me laisserez tranquille ?

\- Ça, je ne peux pas vous le promettre. »

Ne sachant que répondre, Harold haussa les épaules, continuant de marcher vers un café où il avait l'habitude d'aller.

« - Nous y sommes. « Krokmou » est un excellent café. Ils font de délicieux chocolats chauds, cafés et autres pains d'épices… »

Les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent donc dans le fameux café où ils s'assirent à une table près d'une fenêtre. De là, ils pouvaient observer la neige tomber doucement, formant une couche blanche de plus en plus épaisse sur le sol. Un beau temps pour un 22 décembre.

« - Messieurs, que voulez-vous ?

\- Pour moi, ce sera un café et un cookie, s'il vous plaît.

\- Euh… je prendrais la même chose. »

Harold fit un sourire au serveur, sourire qui n'échappa pas à Jack.

« - Eh bien, je comprends mieux pourquoi vous vouliez venir ici…

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Ne faites pas l'innocent, ce sourire a fait fondre le serveur comme une guimauve.

\- Oulà, je n'espère pas ! C'est le mari de ma meilleure amie, ça risquerait d'être gênant…

\- Le… mari ? »

Comprenant son erreur, Jack sentit ses joues prendre une légère couleur rose avant de changer de sujet.

« - En tout cas, il fait froid aujourd'hui.

\- Oui, il neige, quoi…

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il neige qu'il fait froid.

\- Généralement, si, quand il neige, il fait froid.

\- Vous m'agacez.

\- Tout comme vous. »

Jack détourna le regard, tandis qu'Harold en ornait un malicieux. « C'est le monde à l'envers…, pensa l'ancien inspecteur du travail. »

« - Vos commandes, messieurs.

\- Merci, Rustik. Au fait, évite de fondre comme une guimauve quand je te regarde, tu fais des jaloux.

\- Oh je vois, alors… tous les deux, vous êtes... ?

\- Haha, non, je plaisante, Rustik ! C'est juste un inconnu qui me doit un café et un cookie. Longue histoire. »

Il y eut comme un bruit de craquement. Était-ce le bruit du cookie qu'Harold venait de casser ou bien venait-il plutôt du cœur de Jack ?

« - Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes tout blanc.

\- Je vais très _très_ bien.

\- Oh, tant mieux. Merci pour le café et le biscuit, en tout cas.

\- De rien. »

Jack avait comme une sorte de voix robotique, à présent. Pendant qu'Harold dégustait tranquillement son café, Jack laissait refroidir le sien, les yeux dans le vide. « Bon sang que je comprends la douleur de ces gens auxquels j'ai mis un râteau. Je viens de m'en prendre un là, non ? Un gros, même, pensa Jack. »

« - Bon, il va être temps pour moi d'y aller. Merci encore.

\- Vous… vous jouez de moi ?

\- C'est précisément ce que vous avez fait avec moi à peine deux heures avant. Sauf que moi, j'ai perdu mon boulot.

\- Moi, c'est mon cœur que j'ai perdu ! C'est bien pire ! »

Harold ria doucement avant de reprendre la parole.

« - Ne me dites pas que vous êtes attiré par moi ?

\- Ça vous parait si fou que ça ?

\- On ne se connait même pas.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas donné la chance de vous connaitre.

\- Vous plaisantez ? Cela fait une heure que nous sommes dans un café. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous avez préféré regarder la neige tomber plutôt que de me parler.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous… ?

\- Pour être honnête avec vous, je suis bien content d'avoir été viré. C'est mon père qui m'a forcé à aller à cet entretien. Manque de bol, j'ai été gardé.

\- Vous blaguez ?

\- Non, en réalité, je vous suis reconnaissant de m'avoir tiré de là. Je ne pouvais pas partir volontairement, mon père l'aurait su… mais là, j'ai été viré. Il va sans doute m'envoyer passer un autre entretien, mais d'ici là, je compte bien profiter de ma tranquillité.

\- Votre père veut que vous alliez travailler ?

\- Je ne fais rien depuis que j'ai passé mon bac, il y a deux ans. Il en ras-le-bol de me voir errer sans but, il a donc décidé de me trouver un boulot.

\- Vous vous êtes bien moqué de moi.

\- C'était plutôt amusant, je dois dire…

\- J'imagine que vous avez prévu de m'inviter quelque part pour vous excuser ?

\- Je pensais aller au parc d'attraction « Dragons » demain. Venez donc avec moi. »

Sur ces mots, Harold se remit à marcher.

« - J'y serai à 14 heures. Si vous êtes en retard, je ne vous attendrai pas. »

Jack, toujours sonné par l'aisance relationnelle du jeune homme, qui lui était normalement attribuée, soupira. Malgré ça, un mince sourire s'était dessiné sur son visage. Il n'était pas sûr qu'Harold viendrai bien au rendez-vous, mais quelque chose en lui voulait y croire profondément.

*OoOoO*

« - 14 heures pile, j'ai failli attendre.

\- Ah, vous m'auriez attendu, finalement ?

\- Vous avez retrouvé votre langue, on dirait ?

\- Et vous, je vois que vous avez perdu votre sens du style… »

Jack ornait une expression moqueuse sur son visage en regardant l'accoutrement du jeune homme en face de lui. Celui-ci portait un bonnet de père-noël, un t-shirt avec un dragon noir, un pantalon qui faisait très « viking » et des chaussures… des chaussures normales, c'était simplement des converses noires.

« - C'est très tendance, ici, vous verrez. Les esprits des dieux vikings flottent dans ce parc. Le bonnet, c'est juste pour être dans l'actualité. »

Jack riait aux éclats alors qu'Harold expliquait des tas de choses sur Odin, son dieu nordique préféré.

« - Et votre père, que pense-t-il de cette passion ?

\- Il trouve ça ridicule. Vous vous entendriez bien tous les deux. Il ne manquerait plus que vous me trouviez un boulot et vous seriez son sosie.

\- Je vais éviter de devenir le sosie de votre père, je doute que cela soit une très bonne idée pour la suite.

\- Quelle suite ?

\- Je pourrais appeler ma petite-amie pour qu'elle vienne se moquer de vous, elle est très attachée à la mode, voyez-vous…

\- Oh, vous avez une petite-amie ? Je ferais mieux de m'en aller, sait-on jamais si elle passe par là… elle pourrait se méprendre sur la nature de notre relation.

\- Oh non, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Elle sait que je déteste les personnes aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts, surtout celles qui portent des bonnets festifs…

\- Dommage… personnellement, j'ai un petit faible pour les hommes aux cheveux blancs… mais bon, ça ne court pas les rues… »

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient à présent en riant légèrement. Quand Harold voulut reprendre la parole, il fut coupé par une femme aux cheveux multicolores, qui semblait travailler dans le parc.

« - Excusez-moi, mais le parc va fermer ses portes. La neige empêche le bon fonctionnement de certaines attractions et les techniciens du parc vont devoir tenter d'arranger ça. Revenez dans deux heures, cela aura sans doute été réglé. Nous nous excusons pour la gêne occasionnée. »

Jack et Harold regardèrent la femme tout en acquiesçant à ses dires et n'eurent donc d'autres choix que de repartir. Ils se trouvaient désormais devant l'entrée du parc, entourés de toutes les personnes s'y trouvant auparavant, en train de sortir en masse.

« - Bon, tant pis pour le parc. Nous aurions pu aller nous promener tout simplement, mais je doute que votre tenue soit de rigueur dans nos belles rues. Enfin, peut-être que l'esprit d'Odin a également été viré du parc et qu'il a envahi l'âme des habitants... ?

\- Très amusant. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de honteux dans ma tenue, de toute façon. Je l'apprécie, c'est le plus important.

\- Quelle belle pensée. »

Harold et Jack se mirent donc à marcher tranquillement et en silence dans les rues de la ville, décorée par de grosses boules de noël et par des sapins enguirlandés.

« - Je fais une sorte d'apéro ce soir avec des amis… vous voudriez venir ?

\- Votre petite-amie sera là ? Parce que je ne voudrais pas vous gêner…

\- Oh, mais vous ne gênerez pas du tout. Surtout, pensez à amener une bouteille de champagne. Elle adore ça !

\- Quel hasard, j'ai justement un boulot très bien payé qui me permet de boire du champagne et de manger du caviar tous les jours ! Un vrai bonheur ! »

Après ce court échange, le calme revint. Quand deux heures furent passées, ils décidèrent de retourner voir au parc. Chanceux comme ils étaient, il était maintenant ouvert et il n'y avait pas trop de monde dans la plupart des attractions.

« - Je vais faire l'attraction du traîneau. C'est en 4D, une exclusivité pour la saison.

\- C'est la seule attraction où il y a la queue…

\- À quelle heure recevez-vous vos amis ?

\- 20 heures.

\- Nous avons donc le temps d'attendre, c'est parfait. »

Ils se glissèrent alors au bout de la file d'attente et attendirent patiemment. Patiemment… pendant une bonne heure. Quand ce fut enfin le moment, ils entrèrent et se positionnèrent sur le deuxième des quatre rangs du gigantesque traîneau rouge orné de clochettes dorées. Puis commença un voyage dans le ciel blanc du Pôle Nord. Virages serrés, vent frais, véritable neige, cette attraction était vraiment riche en sensations. Quand ce fut terminé, ils en ressortirent tout décoiffés.

« - C'était mouvementé, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire… !

\- Je ne regrette pas d'avoir attendu, en tout cas.

\- Non, moi non plus.

\- Tu vois, les esprits des dieux vikings se sont finalement emparés de toi. »

Jack regarda Harold, ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses yeux rieurs. Il paraissait heureux.

« - Vous m'avez tutoyé.

\- Effectivement, je viens de le réaliser, pardonnez-moi. C'est l'adrénaline de l'attraction, sans doute.

\- Ça ne m'a pas dérangé. Je préfère ça, en fait. »

Cette fois-ci et pour la première fois, ce fut les joues d'Harold qui se mirent à se teinter légèrement de rouge. Jack s'en était aperçu, au grand dam d'Harold et lui faisait d'ailleurs un sourire mi-charmeur mi-moqueur.

« - Bon, il va être temps pour moi d'y aller. Merci encore.

\- Tu copies mes répliques ?

\- On dirait bien.

\- Pourquoi tu me remercies d'ailleurs ?

\- Pour m'avoir donné la chance d'apprendre à te connaître. »

Et paf, les joues d'Harold reprirent une teinte rose.

« - Pour ça aussi, parce que c'est adorable. »

Jack avait dit cela en posant ses deux mains sur ses propres joues tandis qu'Harold avait pris une mine renfrognée en faisant une moue boudeuse, tout en commençant à partir, sans un mot.

« - J'habite cinq rue des légendes. N'oublie pas le champagne.

\- Dans tes rêves. »

*OoOoO*

« - Bonsoir, entre, entre.

\- Je suis le premier, on dirait.

\- On dirait. »

Harold sourit tandis que son hôte fermait la porte et sortit une bouteille de son sac.

« - J'ai apporté du champagne. »

Jack fit une mine surprise, en regardant la bouteille dans les mains du brun.

« - Sans alcool.

\- Je me disais aussi.

\- Sans alcool, la fête est plus folle. »

Jack ne répondit rien, ornant simplement une expression amusée. Il partit dans la cuisine et revint avec deux coupes de champagne.

« - J'avoue que je suis flatté, je pensais que tu amènerais du jus de pomme.

\- Non, je suis tout de même quelqu'un ayant un minimum classe.

\- En tout cas... voilà deux coupes d'exceptions pour une boisson d'exception !

\- Mince, tes autres convives ne pourront pas avoir la chance de déguster ce breuvage dans un si beau verre si tu n'en as que deux...

\- Oui. Heureusement, ils se sont désistés à l'instant.

\- Tous ?

\- Eh oui. Tous en même temps. C'est une histoire étrange, non ? Je soupçonne les dieux vikings d'y être pour quelque chose...

\- Mince, je suis découvert.

\- Quel est ce complot ?

\- J'ai dû leur dire de faire en sorte qu'aucun de tes amis ne viennent ce soir. J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas été trop durs... tu comprends, j'avais teeellement envie de passer la soirée seul avec toi.

\- Tant mieux, c'était réciproque.

\- Je n'arrive plus à savoir s'il y a de l'ironie ou non dans tes phrases... c'est assez troublant. »

Jack était à présent assis sur un siège près du pouf d'Harold, sa coupe remplie de champagne sans alcool. Il prit la parole, après quelques instants silencieux.

« - Bon, trinquons.

\- Et à quoi pourrions-nous trinquer ?

\- À notre nouvelle amitié ?

Harold le regarda un moment, sans savoir trop quoi répondre. Finalement, ce fut Jack qui reprit la parole.

« - Je vais t'aider. Là, j'étais ironique. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs comme la neige s'était approché du brun et n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres de lui. « Complètement même », chuchota-t-il, juste avant de s'emparer des lèvres du brun. Quand il mit fin au baiser, ils étaient tous les deux encore proches, et Harold se mit alors à parler.

« - Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas venue, ta compagne, sinon, je crois que j'aurais eu des problèmes, car, il semblerait que les personnes aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts ne te dérangent plus, il faudrait que tu lui dises peut-être...

\- Heureusement qu'elle n'existe pas surtout, sinon, je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça. »

Harold et Jack s'embrassèrent de nouveau, tandis que tout le contenu de leurs verres tombaient sur le sol, suivit ensuite des verres eux-mêmes. Enfin, ce n'est pas ça qui allait les déranger. Et puis, de toute façon, les verres étaient en plastique. Jack n'était pas aussi classe qu'Harold avec son champagne sans alcool, ça non.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture de cet OS, en ce qui me concerne, j'ai aimé l'écrire :)

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !

Merci !

New Don'


End file.
